Hero
by Ceeceecj
Summary: Chloe Love is a famous rock-star hailing from Hollywood who happens to be in Japan for her concert. An unexpected meeting with Sho Fuwa on her first night in Japan takes her on a roller coaster of emotions, battling her inner self and forcing herself not to resort back to the girl she was before fame. There's just something about Sho Fuwa that's got her fighting the demons inside.
1. Falling off the edge

**Shotaro Fuwa **

**HERO**

**Chapter 1**

Japan….my next big concert. Leaning back in my seat on my jet I sighed loudly staring out at the clouds. In the past year I've managed to work my way up through Hollywood as one of the top female rock stars. My fame has been climbing up faster and faster it was almost frightening. Not only now am I headed to Japan to do my 3 day concert and after party…but I'm also filming my next video here. Even to this day my stomach begins to knot up before I start my shows. The plane ride has been far too long and thankfully we were at our last hour before we arrived in Tokyo. My manager, Jen, made her way to the seat in front of me, sitting down facing me and smiled.

"So here is the schedule for your show including which songs will play each day. You have a day break after the concert and on the 5th day we will start shooting your music video." I nodded staring over the schedule sheet in my hand. I loved how organized Jen was…it made me literally just have to show up, do my job, and go home. She literally handled EVERYTHING else. "We don't have much to do when we get there today though, except check into the hotel and get you settled. Did you want to explore Tokyo for a bit tonight and have some fun?" I smiled at the thought. Jen was only a couple years older than me and loved everything I did. A night out having authentic Japanese food and possibly partying with my best friend? HECK YES!

"Definitely! I can't wait until we land, I'm so excited." I exclaimed clapping my hands like a child. Jen laughed and nodded. We both were big foodies and we both knew how to party and have a good time.

"Well we'll have the stylists dress us up all cute tonight, hopefully none of your fans get too crazy. You're a huge star so make sure you don't get too hammered and wander off on your own." I sighed loudly. The only downer to being a celeb is crazy fans like stalkers or the ones who follow you everywhere. I loved my fans don't get me wrong….but sometimes it made it too difficult to have fun. "Also make sure you're not wearing a dress, we can't have you pulling a Britney or Lindsay and showing the world what you got." I laughed loudly. I never wore dresses unless to music award shows. I kept it a point to stay classy in this industry. My only bad habit is drinking excessively once in a while. But I never drank to the point that I did stupid things. The fasten seatbelt sign came on as the captain announced the descendent into Japan. Here we go…..

"CHLOE LOVE!" The airport was filled with fans who knew of my arrival. I briskly walked to the entrance where my limo awaited me. People screamed in Japanese…although I had no idea what they were saying. My body guards forced our way through the crowd of fans finally getting me to the car and getting me out of there. I chuckled lightly. 'It's no different than back home' I thought. Finally getting to the hotel, my manager had my room key and showed me to my suite.

"If you have any questions about places to go or need room service, the staff here speaks fluent English so if you need anything late at night you should be just fine." I nodded plopping myself on the king sized bed. "Well do you want to take a nap first or did you want to head out and check out Japan?"

"Let's get ready and head out now…if I take a nap I won't be getting back up until morning." Jen chuckled pulling out her cell phone and calling the stylist. My stylist team consisted of my childhood friend and hair stylist Ashlyn and my make-up artist Julie. They both knew exactly how I liked to be and I never had to tell them to do it a certain way. They had a weird way of knowing exactly what to do before I even said it.

An hour later we were dressed and ready to roll. It was already about 7pm in Japan, a great early start to dinner. We left the hotel and headed to a pretty upscale restaurant. It was nice and quiet and not too many people there. Dinner didn't last too long since we really wanted to go walking around and exploring.

"What time do the clubs open here?" I asked as we walked down the streets, many people recognizing me and pointing.

"I'm not sure but maybe we can find someone who speaks English and can point us to where we could go." We meandered through the streets for a while longer, stopping every now and then to give autographs and take pictures with some of the fans willing to run up to me. We managed to stumble across a club finally, getting instant access. I hadn't realized I was this famous…for even the bouncers to recognize me. This made me giggle inside. We made our way to the VIP booths, the club bringing us a complimentary round of drinks. Free drinks! I swooned over the alcoholic beverages happily. "Maybe we can find you a cute guy here!" Jen yelled in my ear trying to be louder than the music.

"I don't need a guy!" I laughed loudly. "I can be perfectly happy by myself!" I retorted. Jen rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Girl you need a boyfriend. You need to put yourself out there for once…a foreigner would show you more respect than most of those American boys back home." I rolled my eyes back. That's just what I needed…another jerk to break my heart and for it to be publicized. Guys would rather be with me for my money and fame anyway…why should I let them in to get their 15 seconds of fame? Screw that...my money and fame are my own…I refuse to share. "Oh…my….god…look at him….he is gorgeous!" Jen grabbed my face making me look in the direction she wanted me to. My eyes widened…yes he was….super freaking hot. His blonde hair hang over his eyes….which happened to be staring directly at mine. I froze, my stomach clenching nervously. He was tall…and definitely had an interesting way of dressing. He was definitely my type….though my type tended to be the bad boy jerks.

"W…wow…" I murmured finally breaking my gaze and blushing.

"He looks familiar…." Jen kept staring at him confused before grabbing her phone and web searching. "OH he's a celebrity here! Look!" I looked over at her findings….how she does it I have no clue. "It says here his name is Sho Fuwa, a famous rock star here. He's perfect for you!" She laughed excitedly. I playfully glared at her.

"I'm not going to date someone who I don't even know for 1…and for 2…why can't you understand I'm happier alone?!" Jen burst out laughing.

"If you were happier alone you wouldn't cry as much as you did….get out and explore. If you don't bring him to the hotel tonight I will lock you out of your room and make you sleep in the hallway." She smiled mischievously at me. I hate this woman sometimes. "Here I'll even make the first step for you." Before I could stop her she waved the guy down beckoning him over. He was smirking as he walked up, taking a seat across from me and Jen. "Hi! Do you speak English?" She asked excitedly.

"That I do…" He said smoothly. I could feel Jen resonating her excitement like a plague.

"My friend here needs some male company, would you mind hanging out with her?" She winked at him making him chuckle.

"I don't NEED male company….I'm just fine on my own thank you very much." I retorted angrily.

"It's okay, I'm happy to oblige to such a gorgeous woman." I glared at him. Apparently not the reaction he anticipated since he looked at me shocked.

"I don't NEED male company." I repeated. He smirked….this was a game to him I bet…

"Well I WANT female company and by the looks of it you DO need male company…My name's Sho Fuwa…" I stared at him angrily…"Don't worry I already know who you are…Avery Love, American sensation. You're quite popular here."

"I've noticed." I crossed my arms over my chest. Sho stood up walking over to me and sitting next to me. He leaned closely, smirking.

"We celebrities need to relieve stress too…its okay to give into your desires. You know you want to." I don't think he was expecting my reaction, but I couldn't help but slap him pretty hard. I looked around realizing Jen was nowhere to be found.

"Look I'm not some easy lay…sorry my managers mislead you." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait…let's just hang out then. We don't have to do anything but let's just have some fun tonight and just see where it goes. Whether we become friends…or if you choose not to speak to me….is up to you…but let's just give it one night." I turned and stared at him for a moment….before sighing loudly.

"Fine we can hang out but don't expect anything." And so begins my two weeks in Japan….I'm not even here a few hours and I'm already hanging out with a really hot celebrity guy and drinking with him. Damn you Jen…Damn you for playing at my weaknesses.

The light shone brightly through the curtains of my hotel room making me wince. I hate mornings. I sighed the familiar feeling of a hang-over hitting me like a bus. 'What the heck happened last night?' I thought. All I could remember was Sho Fuwa and I going shot for shot….Panicking I looked around my bed and the room. No sign of any intruder. Oh thank god…I sighed loudly. I would have been so angry with myself. I rolled out of bed, grabbing my phone, trying to focus on my million missed calls and texts. Jen of course asking about my night with Sho, though I honestly couldn't remember a thing. What the heck happened? My ringer going off loudly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey girl, listen you have a photo shoot right before the concert. I'm in the lobby waiting for you, get down here or we'll be late." I groaned loudly.

"I never want to drink again." Jen laughed on the other side of the line.

"I'm sad you didn't take him back to the room with you…you two seemed to get along so well at the club." She teased as I rolled my eyes.

"You knew nothing was going to happen…I don't see why you keep pushing me to be with someone. I'm happy as I am okay?"

"Okay okay, but one day you'll thank me for my efforts." She giggled before hanging up. I guess it was time to work. It wasn't long before I finally arrived at the arena. My stylists dragged me to my dressing room making sure to get me perfect before the shoot. Modeling…singing…acting…it all came naturally to me. I almost never had to do too many shots or retakes, which was nice because I never had to stay in the same place for long.

"Here have some aspirin…you look like you're going to keel over any minute." Jen joked handing the bottle of aspirin to me.

"Thanks…it took a lot for me to act like I was fine. What the heck did I drink last night?" She giggled loudly and shrugged.

"I don't know, Sho Fuwa kept handing you random mixed drinks and you downed them like a fish. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did before you got the hell out of there."

"I got the hell out of there?" That's weird…

"Yeah, you were laughing and having a blast one moment and then Sho Fuwa said something and you just up and left him there completely stunned. It cracked me up." I smirked…He must've been a jerk.

"Well no more drinking for me for a while. I don't know if I can handle that again."

"I agree. Take a nap for the next few hours before I have to get you ready for the show. I don't want you slouching and looking like you got punched in the eyes for your concert." I giggled at the thought.

"I thought it would be great for my new look." Jen shook her head smirking before leaving the room. I wandered over to the couch, plopping down on it lazily. My mind for once was completely empty as I drifted to a peaceful nap. Today's show…was going to be epic.


	2. I feel like a monster

**SKIP BEAT FANFIC – Shotaro Fuwa **

**HERO – Chapter 2**

"Damn straight…that's how you wow a crowd." Jen giggled as I stepped off stage. The feeling of singing my heart out and rocking with my band….it was such an amazing feeling. I slammed my back against the wall breathing heavily, sweat beading on my forehead.

"I have to admit, you are awesome live." Sho Fuwa stepped forward, his hands in his pockets and a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I retorted sarcastically; Jen shooting me a glare in the process. Sho grunted stepping forward.

"I had a lot of fun last night and was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight again?" I stared at him confused.

"Why would you want to hang out? I ditched you at the club last night." He stared at me a little surprised before laughing.

"You never ditched me…you did leave before me, but someone had to pay your tab. In fact we spent the night together…you don't remember?" I stared at him skeptical, though Jen looked highly surprised.

"There was no sign of you at my hotel…so how do I know you're telling the truth?" A playful smirk played across his lips.

"Well I can tell you most of what your suite looks like. I know what your shower looks like since we spent some time in there…as well as the dark red suede couch in your suite's living room…that was a pretty comfy place. Oh did I forget to mention how much you hog the covers at night?" I stared at him a little embarrassed…but he wasn't out of the clear yet.

"That's still not enough information…I don't believe we spent the night together still." His smirk got bigger and that made me nervous.

"I really happen to like those pink and black booty shorts you wore last night. You know the lacy ones with the pink ribbons…and the matching bra was a nice too…" My eyes widened in horror. Oh no…He saw me like that? "Yea Chloe…we definitely had a fun night if you catch my drift…" He stepped closer placing a hand on my waist, getting his face inches from mine. "So let's spend another night together…" He whispered quietly in my ear sending shivers down my spine. No…I couldn't do this. I pushed him off of me roughly, glaring at him.

"Look I don't remember shit that happened last night but please be well aware it will NOT be happening again…I'm sorry if I mislead you but I'm not one to do one night stands…and last night was apparently a huge mistake." I grabbed my purse off one of the chairs backstage and made my way hastily to my dressing room; Sho Fuwa staring at me the entire time I left, with an utterly confused look on his face.

"What's with her?" Sho looked at Jen confused. Jen tensed up nervously…unsure of how to explain Chloe's situation.

"She's….honestly had a rough past. I guarantee it isn't that she doesn't like you…she just stepped into something she never intended to be in in the first place.

"Well it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything…" Jen nodded agreeing with him.

"She very well knows that…and she doesn't want a relationship. But whatever happened with you guys last night….just brought up painful memories of a really bad past. I won't go into detail but don't expect her to call you or anything like that. She's going to be pretty beat up over letting herself do the one thing she swore she would never do until she was either married or in a serious relationship again." Sho stared at Jen quietly.

"What happened to her?" Jen shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell. But if you want to know badly enough…give her some space. And don't bring up sex for any reason. It's a nerve best left un-ticked. I know you two just met, so this should be easy for you to just drop it and forget it even happened." Jen pushed past Show and headed to where Chloe's dressing room was, leaving a confused and slightly irritated Sho Fuwa staring after her.

I sat against the wall in my dressing room, staring angrily at the wall in front of me. Naturally…I would jump into a stupid situation the moment a cute guy was around. Coming from the life I had before fame…I never wanted to do something like that again. The memories of my last ex played through my head like a broken record. The night we broke up…Josh had drank way too much and when he came home we fought. It was so bad that he actually hit me. And not just once…he hit me a lot. And after the fight…he proceeded to force himself on me and tell me all about the girl he cheated on me with…all while it was happening. He told me how much of a whore I was and how all I was good for was sex. If it wasn't for Jen….I would've never been able to leave. Jen was able to pull me away from the darkness and push me towards a good future. I changed my name…changed my look…I became a whole new person. I swore I wouldn't dive into the recklessness like I did before Jen pushed me straight. Drinking every night, going home with whoever, whenever…I guess old habits die hard.

"Chloe….hey honey can I come in?" Jen knocked softly on the dressing room door.

"It's open…" I murmured. Thanks to what I'd been through…I almost never cried…so thankfully this only affected me to an extent. That must mean I'm getting stronger emotionally.

"Hey…are you going to be okay?" She kneeled in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

"I'm just disappointed in myself. Now I feel like I'm back at square one…" She scoffed loudly.

"Sweetie…square one…is when you are on the brink of destruction. It's where you have just take the first step out of the madness with almost no sight of the future. You are much further than square one. You can see the future…you know what you have to do to achieve it…you just had a minor hiccup along the way. It's called being human." She always knew how to make me smile. God dammit there goes my tough girl exterior. "Now get your ass up, you're taking me to dinner." She stated as a matter of factly.

"Whatever you say crazy lady," I joked. She smiled proudly, as if being crazy was a good thing. When we exited the dressing room there was no one there except some of the rest of the stage hands. I breathed a sigh of relief. It's only my second day here and I'm already causing drama. Good job Chloe Love…you really know how to drive yourself crazy.


	3. You'll never be alone

**SKIP BEAT FANFIC – Shotaro Fuwa **

**HERO – Chapter 3**

I hadn't seen Sho Fuwa throughout the next few days, thankfully. Hopefully he was just a one-time accident. Today was day 4 in Japan…so far it had been mildly uneventful…to say the least. Sitting in my dressing room at TBM studios, I stared at myself in the mirror. My dark black hair was teased and unruly. My light blue eyes looked rather dull without the dark make-up circling them. That was going to change soon though. I clicked my tongue ring against the inside of my teeth anxiously waiting for my stylists to get here and doll me up. I felt decently pretty already…but if it wasn't for my make-up I wouldn't be as outgoing as I was. My phone ringing pulled me out of my anxious thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey! Look I can't make it to the studio today so since we've been working closely with LME for the cast for your next video, they said they can send a stand in for me. Apparently they have a section there that helps celebs out or something like that. I don't know I wasn't paying much attention…" Jen spoke quickly through the phone.

"Wait…why won't you be here?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you about it later. Just be nice to the girl who's standing in for me. They said she's really reliable so you should be fine, but I have to go have fun during your interview!" I sighed loudly as Jen hung up. I so don't need a stand in…I could do this on my own if I needed to. Shortly after I hung up a soft knock came to my door. I rolled my eyes before standing up and answering it. A rather young looking girl stood before me. Honestly she looked pretty plain-jane. Her hair was bright orange and she was wearing a super atrocious jumpsuit. It was bright neon pink with a patch that I couldn't read on the front. She blushed bright red as I stared at her with a look of almost disgust and confusion. My heart sank a little for showing my judgmental attitude clear as day across my face.

"My name is Kyoko, I'm from LME to stand in for your manager, nice to meet you." She spoke quietly bowing low before me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You don't need to bow, hun. I'm definitely not formal." I stood aside letting her in. Jen would kill me if I was mean to her, so I guess I better be nice. "My name's Chloe. I'm glad you speak English, this makes things much easier." She smiled and nodded.

"Miss Hartford gave me your schedule so I will just follow this to the best of my ability." I nodded smirking at Jen's last name.

"Go ahead and call her Jen. Hartford is the name of her ex-husband. She usually hates the sound of it." Kyoko blushed again, bowing and apologizing. Oh dear…this girl is overly formal. She was going to make me uncomfortable if she kept it up. The door burst open before I could tell her to stop again. Both my stylist stood in the doorway breathing heavily, looking like they just got done with a strenuous exercise.

"Sorry we're late." Ashlyn breathed heavily throwing all of her hair supplies on the floor. "We got lost…and had no idea how to speak Japanese to get around…"

"Well that one guy said mostly everyone here speaks English, you should've tried that instead of retarded hand signs and waving your arms around like a lunatic." Julie rolled her eyes slamming her make up bags on the counter. Kyoko and I stared at them surprised as they argued.

"Well if you hadn't gone to the wrong studio at first we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ashlyn yelled. Both girls were going to kill each other…and then I was going to be liable since they work for me. Oh no…

"Alright, alright! It doesn't matter, just get in here and get me pretty, my interview starts soon." I yelled breaking them up.

"Who's this chick?" Julie nudged her head at Kyoko.

"This is Kyoko, she's standing in for Jen." Both Julie and Ashlyn stopped and looked at me surprised. "I know I thought the same thing, but she said she'll tell us why later." They both gave Kyoko the look over before starting on my hair and make-up.

"Um…Miss Love, what exactly am I supposed to be doing right now, if you don't mind me asking?" Currently I was only able to stare at her through one open eye.

"Basically you tell me when I'm supposed to be ready, where I'm going, what I'm eating…you pretty much control everything for me. If someone says they need me somewhere at a certain time, and I'm going to be late, you take the fall for it basically. You also make all my calls, take care of my dry cleaning…pretty much everything I need or want, you do it." She stared at me a bit surprised. "But don't worry; you won't have too much to do if you're just going to be here today. Just keep an eye on the time and make sure I'm not late." She nodded quickly, reviewing all of the papers Jen gave her. Poor girl…Jen was OCD organized…she was going to have a hard time keeping up.

The time went by rather quickly as the girls went in overdrive to get me finished. I stood up admiring myself in the mirror. My hair was teased again with some pink extensions; my eyes had smoky eye shadow and dark eyeliner. My fake eyelashes made my eyes look bigger and brighter and my nude lip gloss kept my eyes as the focal point. My outfit suited me perfectly too. I was layered with a bright pink corset and super short black jacket that ended at my ribs. My favorite part was the collar that was made to stay popped up. I smirked as I stared at the rest of my outfit, which consisted of a short black skirt and super cute black peep-toe high heels with studs on the heel. I grabbed my jewelry finally bringing the outfit together with a thick bracelet on my right wrist and a few skinny bracelets and a couple of rings on my left hand. I glanced at the time, thankful to be finished semi early for once. I stepped out of my dressing room and headed to where I was going to have my interview, Kyoko close at my heels.

"Miss Love, would you like something to drink?" I stared as Kyoko went to the soda machine.

"Please call me Chloe, and yea sure. Just grab me whatever." She nodded fiddling with the drink machine. I turned my face from her and towards the direction of where we were going to be heading. My heart nearly stopped. That smirk…that hair…hell…that face.

"Hey long time no see Chloe." My eyes narrowed.

"Are you following me?" I asked angrily.

"Look you're not the only celebrity here okay, in fact I'm here quite often. I should be asking YOU that question." Sho Fuwa came to a stop directly in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please, why would I be following you? Last time I checked I told YOU to leave me alone." He chuckled, shoving his hands casually in his pockets.

"Who knows? Maybe you remembered that night and you decided you wanted to try again." He shrugged.

"Don't be so vain, you're not that amazing, especially if I could forget you in one night." This time he glared at me.

"Talk like that some more and I'll give you a night to really remember…" His eyes glanced to my left, noticing Kyoko. His eyes widened for a minute. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at Kyoko. Now I was highly confused.

"I'm working right now. What does it matter to you anyway?" Kyoko growled. Apparently they knew each other…ex's maybe?

"You look like a pathetic little groupie following her around." Sho said. I could literally feel the animosity flowing between them like a bunch of daggers stabbing me from all directions.

"I'm her stand in manager, if you must know. Don't you have work to be doing?" If she squeezed the drinks in her hands any harder they were all going to explode. What an awkward position to be in.

"I already finished my work, I was actually heading out for a bite to eat…in fact…" He turned his gaze back at me. "Why don't you come with me?" Both Kyoko and I stared at him surprised.

"Oh please, I have work to do." I rolled my eyes angrily attempting to push past him. He grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me closer to him.

"How about this…come to dinner with me tonight…and if you truly don't enjoy yourself…I promise you, you will not see me or hear from me ever again." I sighed loudly tugging at my arm, even though he had me in a tight grasp.

"Is that all it will take? Dinner and nothing else?" He paused for a moment thinking deeply.

"You have to be nice to me. That's all." I stared at him suspiciously. Nice? He totally has an ulterior motive. "A nice dinner just the two of us and if you don't enjoy yourself, I'll leave you alone." I glanced at Kyoko who shook her head violently.

"Alright…fine. But if I don't like it…I'm leaving. And the next time I see you, I'm kicking you so hard that you will not be able to use your junk in the future." He laughed, letting me go.

"It's a date then." He smirked putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Whatever. C'mon Kyoko lets go." I rolled my eyes quickly walking to my interview. I can't believe I agreed to that. Once we got far away I glanced at Kyoko who looked highly upset. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Is he your boyfriend?" She blushed like mad, shaking her head violently again.

"No, no, no! We used to be friends when we were kids."

"Used to be? What happened?" A sort of painful look crossed her face.

"He's just an asshole. Be careful, he's a player…and is always looking for a way to boost his ego and his fame. He is my enemy." Her aura completely changed from friendly to frightening in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, don't worry I'll be careful. If it's okay give me your phone number so I can text you through dinner and you can tell me when he's lying or not." She laughed loudly nodding.

"That would be funny. Any chance to ruin his life, I'm there." I giggled. Kyoko wasn't so bad after all. We kept talking crap about Sho all the way to the interview. I finally had some ammunition against him, just in case he pisses me off. Tonight was either going to be hilarious for me…or a disaster. Well for now…I had work to do.


End file.
